Oxybutynin, shown below, is a well known anticholinergic.
Since oxybutynin is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Oxybutynin is described in G.B. Patent No. 940,540; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.